En aire
by Chia Moon
Summary: Bulma siempre había sentido envidia de esa capacidad que hasta Videl había conseguido experimentar. Vivirla con vegeta seguramente sería lo mejor y no se equivocaba, aunque su marido se quedara con las ganas...


Premio del concurso creado en Imaginación Fanfiction

En la categoria de One shot libre

Ganadora

Jackilyn

* * *

—En aire—

Vegeta x Bulma.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Advertencias: OOC y creo que poco más.

Resumen: Bulma siempre había sentido envidia de esa capacidad que hasta Videl había conseguido experimentar. Vivirla con vegeta seguramente sería lo mejor y no se equivocaba, aunque su marido se quedara con las ganas...

Era algo que envidiaba de ellos. Por más cachivaches que inventara, por muy inteligente que fuera, no conseguía estar a su altura y por supuesto, no era igual. Según Vegeta, la sensación era más excitante sin aparatos de por medio. Claro que siempre olvidaba que ella no podía seguirle.

A veces, hasta podía mirar con cierta envidia a la mujer de Gohan. Por muy mona y simpática que fuera, ella conocía algo que Bulma jamás. Vale, eran de mundos distintos. Videl, una heroína experta en artes marciales. Ella, una cerebrito capaz de inventar lo más inesperado y que había recorrido más mundo y aventuras de las que pudiera llegar a contar.

Sin embargo, estaba ese detalle que tanto envidiaba de ellos.

¿Por qué demonios podían volar y ella no? Era absurdo. Totalmente incomprensible o al menos, aceptable por su parte. Incluso sentía envidia de que Videl hablara maravillas. De lo bien que se sentía en tu piel o lo maravilloso que era poder atravesar las nubes. Incluso disfrutaba de ver tan pequeña a la gente, como si fuera una maqueta.

Bulma había bufado y pataleado en su dormitorio, ansiosa. Hasta Milk junto a Goku había experimentado esa sensación. Y ella solo podía quedarse mirando cada vez que Yamcha, krilin o vegeta, salían volando, con la loca idea de perseguirles con una nave que no llegaba a alcanzar la experiencia vivida de ellos.

En esas estaba cuando entró vegeta, traje de entrenamiento destrozado y toalla en el cuello. El condenado estaba atractivo y posiblemente seductor sin que se diera cuenta— para él nunca era sexy ni nada así, así que no comprendía por qué Bulma tendía a sentirse excitada hacia él—, y a su mundo. Probablemente, calibrando algo del entrenamiento.

—Mujer— llamó acercándose hasta su posición.

Apoyada contra la mesa de trabajo y el mono sucio de grasa, qué clase de posibilidades de parecerle sexy tenía. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la idea de que él podía disfrutar de la excitación del vuelo y ella no regresó.

—Bulma— le corrigió como era frecuente. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—La máquina de nivel de gravedad necesita más potencia. Ya la he superado.

Bulma rodó los ojos.

—Felicidades— gruñó. ¿Por qué era tan incompetente y no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía?

Para él, sus enfados eran caprichos incomprensibles que luego pagaba con él de algún modo. Y que tan solo superaba esa dichosa frustración cuando le hacía algún gesto, escaso, de cariño. No es que Bulma olvidara sus frustraciones exactamente, pero ver que Vegeta se esforzaba por intentar animarla, tendía a hacer meramente feliz.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, claramente preguntándose qué demonios estaba sucediendo con ella. El hombre había aprendido que Bulma tenía ciertos días en los que era mejor no pasarle ni por al lado. Se preguntó si sería una de aquellas semanas en las que las llaves inglesas podían salir volando sin motivo por encima de su cabeza.

Generalmente, prestaba atención cuando él le demandaba algo más fuerte para su entrenamiento. No era como la mujer de Goku que se negaba a dejarles entrenar y los forzaba a buscar algo de dinero. Y raro era el día en que no se emocionaba cuando él le pedía que calibrara más la máquina. Bulma adoraba inventar y todos esos cachivaches que le hacían a uno la vida más fácil. A él, el entrenamiento.

Pero ese día estaba de morros y él estaba demasiado dudoso como para abarcarla. No era nada sencillo decirle: Ey, estás en esos días raros de humanas. Especialmente, si no quería recibir un buen guantazo en la cara.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, era un guerrero capaz de recibir la peor de las palizas y sobrevivir, pero que Bulma le golpeara era algo superior, como si ella rompiera todas sus corazas y fuera capaz de darle en el punto clave.

Y era una jodienda. Porque esa mujer no solo se había convertido en su adicción, si no que también en su jodido punto débil.

—¿La aumentarás? — tanteó. Ella frunció aquellas delicadas cejas azuladas y clavó la mirada en él, de arriba abajo, estudiándolo.

Cuando generalmente sucedía eso, era por dos motivos.

El primero y principal: detestaba que él estuviera sudado a su lado,— cuando estaba en esos días—.

Y el segundo: según ella, estaba completamente sexy de ese modo, —cuando no estaba en esos días—.

Tragó pesadamente, esperando por cual de ambos resultados sería. Existían dos momentos en los que el corazón le latía en la garganta como si viera pasar su vida por delante de sus narices. Una, cuando peleaba y estaba arriesgando su vida. Y la otra, cuando ella estaba completamente dispuesta a entregarle esa suavidad intima que, no sabía bien por qué y que jamás le diría a nadie, le encantaba.

—Quiero hacerlo— murmuró la mujer suspirando. Llevó la mano derecha hacia la parte trasera del mono y sacó una de aquellas cajetillas de tabaco que él tanto odiaba.

—Bien— gruñó acercándose a ella lo suficientemente rápido para quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca y tirarlo hacia atrás.

Ella bufó y puso las manos sobre sus pectorales, con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Aquí no— puntualizó moviendo delicadamente los labios. Vegeta odiaba que hiciera eso y a la vez, lo amaba.

—¿Dónde? — gruñó. Si algo había aprendido, es que las mujeres cuando querían hacerlo, debía de ser dónde y cómo desearan.

Bulma se lamió los labios, chupándose el inferior adrede. Vegeta mantenía la mirada fija en ellos, mientras la maldecía interiormente y pegaba sus caderas contra ella. La condenada se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—En el aire.

Vale. Stop. Frenazo. Su mente hecha un caos repentinamente, porque sus planes siempre eran o bien la cama, la nave donde él entrenaba o los jardines si era un día que estuviera muy necesitada. Más allá nunca había expresado más peticiones que le hicieran sentirse completamente ridículo.

Pero esa petición era… sorprendente.

—¿En el aire? — repitió mientras arqueaba las cejas. Ella asintió y pasó sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—En el aire. Siempre he querido hacerlo ahí— ronroneó.

Vegeta sopesó un instante la situación, con ella colgada de él como si fuera un péndulo, sus cabellos cosquilleándole la mejilla y su aliento golpeándole la quijada.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta. Estaba oscuro y el gran reloj que habían construido para marcar las horas, sonaba justamente en ese momento marcando las dos de la mañana. Era frecuente que ambos estuvieran despierto a esas horas. Nadie los miraría de forma sospechosa.

Y arriba, mucho menos.

Guió su mano izquierda y con el brazo, rodeó sus caderas, prietas y perfectamente suaves. La apretó contra sí y tras una última mirada, la cargó con facilidad, caminando hasta la ventana. Subió y tras clavar sus ojos en su rostro, saltó.

Bulma cerró los ojos primero y después, se aferró a él como una lapa, temiendo que la dejara caer. Vegeta la aferró contra su cuerpo a la perfección y permitió que se calmaran, aunque los roces de su cuerpo impedían demasiado tener esa clase de paciencia.

La mujer gritó como loca cuando, más segura, empezó a disfrutarlo de un modo diferente. Clavó sus ojos en él, brillantes y llenos de excitación por la aventura.

—¡Da vueltas o algo! — animó sacudiéndole los hombros—. ¡Vamos a volar! ¡Vuela!

El cabello sacudiéndose en su rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios abiertos en una sonrisa. Giró y viró. La sostuvo contra él en todo momento, gruñendo cuando le pedía cada vez más cosas extrañas.

Cuando se detuvo, cansado, sentándose sobre el balcón del dormitorio que ambos compartían, la chica reía emocionada, moviendo las manos de lado a lado mientras expresaba cómo se sentía.

Vegeta no podía criticarla. Bulma estaba realmente hermosa, radiante, con el rostro iluminado, la ropa revuelta, ojos brillantes y una voz emocionada que no se detenía. Hablaba hasta por los codos de lo que había experimentado.

Pero parecía haberse olvidado de algo importante. Especialmente, cuando entró en el interior de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, el pecho levantándose y bajándose al compás de su respiración.

—Dios, vegeta, tenemos que repetirlo. ¡Es lo más increíble que he vivido nunca! — exclamó ocultando un bostezo en una de sus pequeñas manos— ¡Gracias!

Vegeta tenía deseos de recriminarle, especialmente, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer con una erección en los pantalones. Pero nunca había visto a Bulma sentirse de ese modo y solo por disfrutar, secretamente desde luego, de aquella emoción salvaje, podría ceder un poco más cada día y quizás, finalmente, la dichosa mujer cumpliera su petición.

Se le venían muchas locas ideas. Y estaba seguro de que el sexo en el aire, iba a ser brutal.

* * *

**n/a**

Bien, con este se termina los premios nwn. Muchas gracias a todas las que participaron :3

Pd: Es mi primer vegeta x Bulma, perdón por los errores y demás QnQ.


End file.
